


Hulk, smash!

by yesgalaxies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Polyamory, Skimmorse, Tumblr Prompt, mention of Bruce Banner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesgalaxies/pseuds/yesgalaxies
Summary: Anon asked: Skimmorse + “she met the Hulk”"Bobbi cleared her throat. “Jemma had an encounter with…the Hulk.” she explained, trying her goddam best to keep a straight face."





	Hulk, smash!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it literally took me ages to fill this prompt.  
> I wrote this mostly during my lunch break so I wouldn't have to socialize. Keep those prompts coming. I still have 36 lunch breaks to get through, ugh.

When Daisy came back to the base with Mack and May that night, she was so exhausted she could barely keep her eyes open. Her muscles ached in ways her brain couldn’t fully comprehend, and all she wanted was a hot shower before crawling into bed between her two favourite girls. Daisy longed for warm cuddles and soft, sleepy kisses (and if she were lucky, Bobbi would give her a back rub - eh, a girl could dream).

After washing the grime off her skin and out of her hair, Daisy went to look for her girlfriends. She found them in the entertainment room, Jemma sitting on the couch, wrapped in a purple, fleece blanket, shaking. Bobbi had an arm around her shoulders, holding her close, whispering reassurances in her ear.

“What happened?”

At the sound of Daisy’s voice, they both glanced up. Bobbi’s features betrayed no emotion, but Jemma’s eyes were wide with fear, brimming with unshed tears. Immediately, panic seized the agent’s lungs. Adrenaline rushed through her veins; her previous fatigue completely forgotten. Daisy sat down on the biochemist’s right side, placing a comforting hand on her thigh; ready to protect.

“I was almost crushed to death,” Jemma whispered under her breath.

Daisy exchanged a quizzical look with Bobbi, who confirmed with a nod. A small smile tugged almost imperceptibly at the corners of the blonde’s mouth.

“What? How?”

Bobbi cleared her throat. “Jemma had an encounter with…the Hulk.” she explained, trying her goddam best to keep a straight face.

Daisy’s mouth dropped open. Even though she had grown up in New York and basically spent an entire summer stalking all the places where the Avengers had ever been spotted, Daisy had never got to meet Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. The closest member of the team she had met was Commander Hill. And, well, Coulson. But he definitely didn’t count.

“No fucking way!” she cried, jumping to her feet. “I literally ran after crazy, over-excited, killer monkeys all day, and you got to meet the Hulk! This is so unfair! How was he? Tell me everything.”

“Huge, so huge,” Jemma muttered. “And green. So green.”

“You are so lucky, babe. I mean, of course he’s not the Black Widow, but aaah!” Daisy flapped her hands in total fangirl-excitement, completely oblivious to Jemma’s souring expression. “Did you get a picture?”

“Lucky? I could’ve died, _Daisy_ ,” Jemma hissed. “He picked me up like a ragdoll. Squeezed me in his fist like a bug until I couldn’t breathe. He roared in my face!”

“And your hair curled!” Bobbi supplied helpfully. She tried keeping her tone flat, but failed.

“How is this funny to you?” Jemma asked, shaking her head. “It was utterly traumatizing.”

Daisy met Bobbi’s eyes, and they both struggled not to burst out laughing. Jemma was obviously still quite shaken.

 

\--/

 

Later, when Jemma had recovered enough from her ordeal (or when she had had enough of her girlfriends mocking her), the three women had trekked down to Daisy’s bunk where they’d piled into the double bed. It was a tight fit, but they made it work. Jemma had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, nestled between Daisy and Bobbi.

“Hey, Bobs?” Daisy whispered in the dark.

“Mhmm?” Bobbi hummed sleepily.

“Please tell me you filmed at least some of it?”

Daisy heard her girlfriend snicker. “Of course I did. Can you believe she told Bruce Banner to relax?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> You can come say hello @ yesgalaxies on tumblr


End file.
